


Aunt Kimmy

by Tigerfics



Series: Aunt Kimmy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A young teen engages in sexual acts with an infant, Aunt/Niece Incest, Extremely Underage, F/F, Incest, Infantophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerfics/pseuds/Tigerfics
Summary: Kim is changing her newborn niece and she just can't help herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 7/18/17  
> Sooo this is now a chaptered work. I don't know how long it will be, but I plan on showing small glimpses of Kim and Olivia as they grow up. Please feel free to drop any requests below, or you can come talk to me on [ Tumblr ](http://tigerfics.tumblr.com) !
> 
> This fic includes sexual acts between a young teen and her newborn niece. Since they are both minors and the baby cannot consent I've tagged it as non-con/rape. If you think I've left out an important tag please let me know.
> 
> I never explicitly state Kim's age, but I imagine her to be around 13ish. 
> 
> This is FICTION!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Shit!” Glenne curses, quickly scooting away from the table and the spilled cranberry juice. “God this is gonna stain. Kimmy, would you mind taking her and changing her onesie? They're in the second drawer in the nursery.” Kim’s sister in law hands over the small child, barely 1 month old.

“Sure.” Kim replies, cradling the infant to her chest and standing. She watches Glenne rush into the house before slowly making her way inside and upstairs to the nursery, shutting the door silently behind herself. She crosses the room and lays her niece on the changing table. “Hi my pretty girl! I'm just gonna get you out of these dirty clothes ok?” The child stares up at her with a serene look on her face. 

Kim carefully pulls down the stained garment, before checking to see if the diaper was still clean. She pulls it open on each side, happy that the juice seemed to only soil the baby's onesie. 

Before re-fastening the diaper Kim runs a finger over the baby-soft skin on her niece’s tummy, a barely there caress to the newborn’s flesh. She's distracted by how smooth it is, running her fingers down toward her legs. The small dimples in the skin make her smile, and she leans down to place a kiss on each knee. 

Her eyes stray to the child's small slit, barely even noticeable between her chubby thighs. Sparing a quick glance to check that the door is secure, Kim traces a finger along the smooth skin. She's still way too young to penetrate, even Kim's slender fingers would cause irreparable damage to that sweet skin. Kim longs for the day she'll be able to sink her fingers into the child's hot cunt, finger fuck her until her wrist is coated in her nectar. But for now, soft touches will have to do. 

She leans down to place a kiss to that sweet spot, marking it as her own. Unable to stop herself, she slips her tongue out to trace the delicate skin. She laps gently at the minuscule cunt under her tongue, tracing the tempting crease set between those soft lips. She carefully presses the tip of her tongue to that slit, a soft moan escaping as she feels the welcoming heat there. It takes all of her strength to pull back, to stop herself from devouring the beautiful girl before her. 

Straightening up, Kim quickly re-fastens the infant’s diaper and grabs a clean onesie. Glenne is probably wondering what's taking her so long by now, and the last thing she needs is to get caught. However, she can't withhold a small smile as she carries the baby back down to her mother; babysitting just might be a bit more fun than she'd expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep putting off my other series, but work has been insane lately. I'm officially on vacation for the next week though! So hopefully I can update everything! :) if there's anything you wanna see in particular let me know!
> 
> I'd like to remind everyone that this is FICTION and should not be recreated in real life.
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim's first time babysitting Olivia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to [ IcdKoffie ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie) for being so sweet and encouraging!

Kim doesn't get recruited to babysit until nearly 6 months later. Glenne and Troy hover around the house for 45 minutes before Kim can convince them to finally leave for dinner. They're gonna be gone for less than two hours, and she'll be  _ fine I promise just GO!  _

She stands at the door, Olivia on her hip, and waves as they back out the driveway. Only when they turn the corner and are out of sight does she step back inside and shut the door behind her. She locks the door, making sure to flip the deadbolt too.  _ Finally.  _

 

 

After a quick diaper change, the two head into the living room. Kim sinks to her knees in front of the couch, laying the infant on the cushion in front of her. She simply stares at Olivia for a long time, eyes tracing every inch of her soft little body. She's so small, so helpless. Kim just wants to  _ take.  _ She wants to be the first person to give her tiny niece pleasure. Wants to be the first one to bring her to orgasm, wants to feel her body quake and taste her sweet release. She wants to be the first person to penetrate that tiny body, fuck into her mouth and pussy and ass. She wants to  _ claim  _ every fucking bit of her.  _ And she will.  _ A shiver wracks her body as she imagines all the things she wants to do, all the things she  _ will  _ do to the child in front of her. 

Kim slowly removes the child's onesie and diaper, trailing her fingers over the soft flesh as it's revealed. She follows her fingers with her mouth, pressing kisses to every place she can reach. Olivia wriggles on her back, cooing and giggling at her aunt’s soft touches.

Her happy noises draw a smile from Kim, and she presses her lips against Olivia's. She traces her tongue over the thin lips, darting inside to taste. Her tongue is much too big for the infant’s mouth, but still she plunges on, running it over pink gums and soft cheeks. She spends long moments rubbing her tongue against Olivia's, trying to coax it into a matching rhythm, but the child is still too young and unfocused.

When she finally detaches from her small mouth, Kim focuses on where her hands are running up and down her sides. She rubs her thumbs over Olivia's dime sized nipples, slightly puffy and so pale they just barely stand out against her skin. Releasing a small groan, Kim leans in and licks a broad stripe over each nipple in turn. Olivia continues to wriggle on the couch, soft noises of contentment filling the air. 

Kim stands and quickly sheds her clothes, before sitting next to Olivia on the couch and drawing the baby to her nude body. She cradles her close, pressing their bodies together to make as much skin contact as possible. She lowers Olivia to sit on her lap, chubby little thighs on either side of Kim's thigh, her baby cunt pressed tight against her leg. Kim shudders and rolls her hips, falling into a slow grinding rhythm, watching her niece essentially riding her thigh. Someday the child will be able to hold herself up and actively grind down against her, seeking her own pleasure and racing toward orgasm.

The gentle movements have rocked the child to sleep, and Kim slows and comes to a stop. She steadies Olivia with a hand spread across her back, then takes one of her hands, curled into a loose fist in sleep. She presses a kiss to her fingers before licking across each digit. A soft moan escapes as she sinks four of the baby's digits into her mouth, suckling lightly, her hot tongue separating and lathing each finger in turn. Once the child's hand is slick and nearly dripping, she draws back and brings her heels up to the edge of the couch, spreading her legs wide. She lays Olivia face down across her stomach, one arm dangling between Kim's splayed thighs. 

She takes Olivia's hand and moves it to her pussy, flattening the fingers until she can use it to rub herself. Kim cants her hips up to get a better angle, bringing the child’s fingers together and using them to rub circles around her clit. She squeezes her eyes shut and drops her head against the back of the couch. She speeds up the movement of Olivia’s hand, humping her hips up into the movement. Biting her lip, she does her best to tamp down the noises threatening to spill out of her mouth. Feeling her climax flying towards her, Kim uses her own fingers to guide the child's tiny digits into her pussy. They’re too short to give much sensation, but just knowing that it's Olivia's fingers penetrating her is enough to bring Kim to the edge rapidly. She whimpers and presses the baby's hand deeper, taking her entire fist inside. 

She carefully guides the small fist, fucking into herself in a sloppy rhythm. After mere seconds she screams through her orgasm, her cunt clenching down on Olivia's hand and drenching her with her release. She shudders under the small child, bringing her arm to a stop, still twitching through what has to be her most intense orgasm ever. 

Kim carefully withdraws the hand from inside her, making sure not to twist the small arm and hurt the infant. She brings Olivia up to her chest, cradling her close. The child stirs, whining softly. When she latches onto Kim's nipple she moans softly, cupping the child's head and holding her in place. Kim brings her free hand down to her pussy, thrusting two fingers inside before withdrawing and using her own slick to rub roughly at her clit. Her hips rock as she gets closer to the edge, the rhythmic suckling at her breast almost unbearably arousing. Olivia gums at her nipple, upset when no milk is produced, and the tiny bite sends Kim into orgasm, her entire body quaking with her release. 

She flops back onto the couch, baby held tight to her chest. When her heart rate returns to normal she carefully unlatches Olivia's mouth from her breast, cradling her close and running a soothing hand along her side. The two lay there for long moments, before Olivia begins to fuss and cry with hunger. Kim presses a kiss to the downy head tucked below her own and sits up. She carefully dresses her niece before throwing her own back on haphazardly. Settling the infant on her hip, the two head into the kitchen.   
  


 

When Glenne and Troy open the door later that evening, they find Kim and Olivia curled up on the couch sleeping. They smile softly at each other and quietly head upstairs to get ready for bed. They shouldn’t have worried, Olivia obviously adores her aunt, and Kimmy seems to have the magic touch with their baby girl. It’s so reassuring to know that they have a responsible babysitter nearby.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia loves Nutella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure you shouldn't give a child this much Nutella. That's hardly the worst thing happening here though... so hopefully you'll indulge me!

The next time Kim can convince her aunt and uncle to let her babysit is just before Olivia turns ten months old. She asks repeatedly when she can babysit again, pestering them until they finally give in. They assume it's because she wants the $30 they give her each time she helps out, and while that's a bonus, it's not the reason she loves babysitting so much. It's a lot safer than the truth though, so she doesn't say anything to dissuade them.

“Troy gave her a bit of Nutella last month and now she just goes crazy for it. We don't like to give her too much, because it's definitely not healthy for babies, but we figure a little bite here and there won't do any harm.” She runs a hand over Olivia's fluffy hair. “Besides, she gets the cutest little pout when she's begging you for it, honestly it's impossible to say no to!”

Glenne walks into the kitchen and reaches into the cupboard, pulling out a half-full jar of Nutella. “She hasn't had any in a couple days, so I'm sure she'll just go wild as soon as she sees it.” She opens the dishwasher and retrieves a small plastic spoon, then sets it on top of the jar.

After Glenne and Troy say their goodbyes and smother Olivia in smacking kisses they finally leave. Kim gets Olivia's dinner ready, then puts Olivia's yellow ducky bib around her neck and sits her in her high chair. After the infant eaten most of her dinner and smeared the rest all over her high chair, Kim wipes her face with a wet towel and then sets her on the ground. As she crawls around Kim cleans up, then eats a quick dinner herself.

She spots the Nutella as she's following Olivia into the living room, and she stops. She grabs Olivia and plops her on the counter. Kim unscrews the lid and scoops a bit of the thick spread onto the small spoon, popping it into her mouth. She sucks the utensil clean before repeating the motion, this time offering it to Olivia.

The small child goes _wild_ , wiggling around and flailing her hands towards Kim, making grabby hands at the spoon. Kim laughs and brings the spoon to her mouth. Olivia wastes no time, and in a matter of seconds has sucked the spoon clean.

A wicked thought pops into Kimmy’s head, and she grins. She grabs the Nutella and a dish towel, before scooping Olivia up and taking everything into the living room. She sets the child on the soft carpet, and the open jar on the coffee table. She quickly sheds her clothes, then spreads out the dish towel and sits on top of it.

She spreads her legs wide, leaning back on one hand while the other reaches for the Nutella jar. She withdraws the baby spoon, scooping up a dollop of the dark spread before moving it between her spread thighs and liberally coating her cunt. She drops the spoon onto the coffee table and calls out for Olivia.

“Livvy! Come here sweetheart, auntie Kimmy has a yummy treat for you!” She slides a finger through the Nutella and waves it at her niece. “C’mon baby, come eat.”

The infant catches sight of her aunt's finger and lets out a small shriek of delight. She crawls over and grabs Kim's hand, quickly bringing it to her mouth and sucking off the sweet spread. As soon as it's gone she whines, desperate for more. Kimmy huffs out a laugh and draws the child between her legs. She positions her small body directly in front of her pussy, and points.

“There's a lot more for you Liv. Look! Right there!” Olivia looks at her for a moment, puzzled. When Kim snaps her fingers the child jolts in shock and looks down, finally spotting her prize. She claps her hands in delight before falling forward on all fours and crawling closer.

She leans in, tongue first, and laps at the Nutella. Kim whimpers at the first touch of Olivia's tongue, her entire body tensing. It's unlike anything she's ever felt, pleasure racing up her spine and moans falling unbidden from her lips. Olivia licks with absolutely no finesse whatsoever, but Kim is in ecstasy with each swipe of that untrained tongue.

In a matter of minutes most of the Nutella is gone. The child chases the taste, dipping her tongue between Kim's slightly spread pussy lips. The teen quickly reaches a hand down and spreads herself wide, and Olivia cheers at the hidden bit of Nutella she finds there. She licks over Kim's clit, and when she goes to move away Kim places a hand behind her head and holds her still.

“You've gotta lick more Livvy. There's still more. Right there. _Oh fuck yes, right there. Oh god!_ ” She shivers at the small tongue repeatedly lashing at her clit. Olivia goes to move away again, distracted in her search for more. Kim grabs the jar and swipes her finger inside, then wipes the sticky spread directly over her clit. “Suck it. Please Livvy, suck it- OHHH SHIT!” She child purses her small lips around her aunt’s clit, and sucks softly. “More baby girl. Oh shit. Oh god!” Kim cries out and presses Olivia's face closer, nearly smothering her into her spasming cunt. An orgasm unlike any she's had before crashes over Kim, her toes curling and her back arching almost painfully.

The child continues suckling her clit like it's her mother's tit, her lips wrapped around the tight bud and pulling on it rhythmically, immediately sending Kim into a second orgasm right on the heels of the first. When her body finally stops trembling she taps Olivia's head, gently coaxing her away from her new favorite treat.

“That's enough sweetheart. No more.” Olivia whines at the loss and pouts. Kim manages a hoarse chuckle. “I know, I'm sorry. You can have more later, auntie Kimmy just needs a little break. Here.” She scoops a little Nutella with the spoon and hands it to Olivia. “Go crazy.”

Olivia coos and holds the spoon close, quickly sucking the thing clean. _Damn, that girl has one hell of a mouth. I wonder what else it can do?_ As she sprawls on the carpet and catches her breath, Kimmy can't hold back a wide grin. _She's a fucking genius_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I'm craving Nutella now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is really fussy. Kim is the only one who can calm her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone!!

Olivia has been cranky all night, and when Troy hands her over to Kim he looks exhausted. 

“I don’t know how to thank you, Kimmy. She’s been fussy all day, and I hate to leave her but a client has an emergency and I need to go talk them down.” He runs a hand through his hair. “She’s eaten already, I’ve been trying to get her to sleep for almost an hour now but she just won’t settle down.” 

Kim coos at the weeping child. “We’ll be alright, won’t we Livvy?” She smooths a hand down her back, turning to her older brother. “Go. I’ll lay her down in the guest room and see if I can get her to rest.” 

Troy looks so relieved that it almost seems like he’s going to cry. “God, if you can get her to calm down you can take everything in my wallet.” Kim laughs softly and nuzzles at Olivia’s soft hair. 

Troy quickly gets changed into some slacks and a button down, before pressing a kiss to both of the girls’ foreheads. 

“I shouldn’t be gone for more than a couple hours, but if something changes I’ll let you know. Thanks again Kimmy!” Kim makes sure to lock up after he leaves, then walks upstairs with the crying baby still held closely to her chest. 

“Shhh sweet girl, everything’s gonna be ok. Kimmy’s here now. Shh baby.” She sets the infant down on the bed in the spare room. “C’mon Liv, lets get you more comfortable.” 

Kim strips them both down quickly, then carefully holds Olivia’s naked body against her own. The baby is still fussy, so she just paces the floor for a while, bouncing the child lightly to settle her down. She revels in the chance to press her naked skin against Olivia's. She rarely has the chance to touch and linger the way she craves, and this time she's making the most of their time alone together. As she cradles the child as close as possible she runs her free hand over petal soft skin, tracing invisible lines of worship into every inch. 

The child’s skin is hot from her obvious agitation, and Kim walks to the attached bathroom to grab a washcloth. She runs it under some cool water, squeezing out the excess before placing it on the back of Olivia’s neck. 

“There you go sweetheart. That’s better, right? Shhh. Just calm down for Aunt Kimmy, and I’ll make it all better I promise.”

It takes nearly 20 minutes, but the wailing child finally falls silent. When she has finally quieted down, Kim lays Olivia down on the bed, propping her up slightly on a pillow. She climbs onto the bed, arranging herself on all fours in front of the small child. She just looks for long moments, taking in all of the changes in her niece since the last time they were together. Olivia's beautiful downy soft hair has grown, and is pulled up into a sassy little ponytail at the top of her head. 

Olivia is the most beautiful child Kim has ever seen. She takes after her mother, with her pale skin and bright blue eyes. 

She reaches forward and gently spreads Olivia's legs, positioning them so her hot center is spread wide for her gaze. She licks her lips at the slight parting of Olivia's vulva, the soft pink of the skin nearly begging her to taste. She carefully draws a finger over the outer lips, tracing down one side then the other. 

Olivia giggles at her aunt's teasing touch, and Kim smiles adoringly up at her precious niece. She's stunning, and when she grows up men and women alike will throw themselves at her feet. But for now she's all Kim’s, and she's going to make the most of every second she has the child all to herself. 

Kim brings both hands to the child's pussy and spreads her wide with both thumbs. She leans in close and swipes her tongue up her slit, groaning softly at the taste. She repeats the motion, licking from perineum to the crest of her coccyx. 

Olivia squirms at every swipe of her tongue, small legs flail about, knocking into Kim’s shoulders, but doing nothing to distract her aunt from her prize. 

Still holding the outer lips wide, Kim presses her tongue into Olivia's vagina, just barely breaching the small opening. She licks around the edges before dipping back inside, repeating the motions over and over until the teen is able to fuck her tongue in almost an inch deep with ease. 

She loses herself for a moment between her thighs, licking into the baby's core and swallowing her juices. Fuck Kim would live on her taste if she could. Swallow her down for every meal, lapping at that sweet pussy day and night. Finally she pulls back, nose and chin covered in saliva and Olivia's scent. She licks her lips to chase the taste. 

Kim presses her thumb over Olivia’s opening, adding slight pressure to feel the edges part ever so slightly She brings her hand to her lips and sucks in her pinkie, coating it in saliva before bringing it back between the child’s legs. She adds more pressure now, and gasps when it presses inside. 

The heat is incredible, and Kim reminds herself to take it slow. She can’t hurt the child, would never forgive herself if she caused her any pain. 

She slides her finger deeper, feeling along the silky smooth walls of her pussy. She's actually inside Olivia. Holy shit. She adds more pressure, sliding deeper into the child's cunt, until the digit is in up to the base. 

Kim brings her other hand down to her own drenched cunt, plunging two fingers inside and rubbing the heel of her palm against her throbbing clit. 

She pulls her pinkie out of Olivia, sucking it clean before replacing it with her index finger. It's a tight fit, the infant's body unused to such a big intrusion, but Kim continues to massage her from the inside, and slowly the walls relax enough for her to move her finger in and out smoothly.

As she fucks the child with her finger, she leans forward and sucks at her tiny clit, just barely peeking out from beneath its hood. She circles the bud with her tongue before gently suckling on it, occasionally lashing across it with her tongue. 

Olivia is writhing against the pillows, cooing softly and clenching her little fists in the air. Kim takes the fingers from her own cunt and brings them up to Olivia’s mouth. She traces the infant’s lips before pressing them inside, prompting Olivia to suck. 

Kim raises her head and watches, her pussy flooding at the thought of her baby niece tasting her juices. She takes her mouth off the child’s cunt. “Aunt Kimmy tastes good, huh baby girl? So do you.” She leans back in and presses her nose to Olivia’s pussy, taking in a deep whiff. “The best thing I’ve ever tasted, ever smelled.” She kisses the saliva-soaked skin. “Can’t wait until you’re older. I’m gonna teach you everything.” 

Olivia babbles happily around Kim’s fingers, her eyes growing heavy. Kim slides them out of her mouth, and brings them down to her cunt again. She fucks three inside herself this time, grinding down hard against her palm. 

“You’re still too small for more than one finger, but when you’re old enough you’re gonna take everything I have to give you. But for now, this is enough.” 

Kim removes her index finger before burying her tongue inside the slightly loosened cunt, pressing deep and reveling in the sweet taste. 

Kim rides her fingers to the same rhythm she’s fucking her tiny niece’s hole, and when she finally cums she whimpers into the soft flesh, unable and unwilling to move. 

She collapses against the bed when she finally comes down, her face still resting in Olivia’s crotch. Kim stays there until she catches her breath. Once she’s calmed, she presses one last kiss to the child’s skin, one last trace of her tongue along the damp flesh, before she raises her head. 

Olivia is sleep, her face peaceful. Kim smiles. The combination of her earlier tantrum and Kim’s ministrations must have been too much for the small child. 

Kim sits up, admiring the view for a moment, before she pulls an extra blanket up over both of their nude bodies. She curls an arm around Olivia, before resting her head on the same pillow, and quickly joins her in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave kudos or a comment, or you can catch me on [ Tumblr ](http://tigerfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
